Vs. Heartbreak
Vs. Heartbreak is the seventh episode of the fourth season of Pokémon Tales: Battle Frontier. It aired 4/4/2017. Story Outside the Fennel Valley Pokémon Center, Brendan, Max and Scott are standing and looking out towards the mountains. Wendy is sitting on the bench, feeding Bonsly. Wendy: There you go. All happy now, huh? Bonsly: Bons! Max: Why does he always do that? Go off on his own? He probably isn’t all the way recovered yet. Brendan: I have a feeling that he’s fine. Before, he might have been in trouble. But with his leg healed up, and his strong team, he’ll be fine. Scott: Strong team, huh? Brendan: It’s just like he said. He can’t do anything. It’s the power of all his Pokémon that gives him his strength. He created a bond that lets him command all that power. He, will be fine. Wendy: Wow. That, was so deep! Incredible! You’ve really grown Brendan. Brendan: (Sheepishly) Heh-heh. Well, I’ve had a lot of help. Scott: I feel like both of you have grown over the process of this journey. It’s been a blast watching it too. Max: Why have you been following us? I mean, why so interested in the Battle Frontier? Pioneering it and everything? Scott: To be fair, I’m surprised that you guys didn’t ask about this before. I’m so interested in the Battle Frontier because I’m the founder and owner of the Battle Frontier. Max: No way! Scott: Yep. I set it up as a private institute, as I didn’t agree with the way that the Pokémon Association ran things. But now, this institute is something that is beyond the Association, a place for the best of the best to battle! Max: It certainly is that! Brendan: Huh? Is that?! He’s back! Wendy gasps, as she returns Bonsly. She gets up, and joins Brendan and Max as they run out towards the field. Ian is riding on Dodrio, Dodrio slowing down when he spots the group. Ian: Just as we discussed. Okay? Dodrio: (Conflicted but agreeing) Dodri. Dodrio comes to a stop, as Ian gets off his back. Brendan, Wendy and Max stop, them all elated. Max: Ian! You’re okay! Brendan: Where did you go this time?! You just snuck out during the middle of the night and been gone for a few days! Ian: (Looking at the ground) I, had to clear my consciousness. We were in the Fennel Valley, so I went to see if I could find Pryce. Scott: Pryce? Scott walks over to join them. Scott: (In disbelief) Did you actually find him? Ian: Yeah. The location where he went down at was where the Legendary Regice lived. I ran into Brandon while there. Along with someone else. Ian lifts his head up, everyone startled by his vicious eyes. Ian: Fury Attack. Dodrio: Dodri! Dodrio charges forward, beaks glowing white. He dashes right at Wendy, who screams in terror. Wendy: Eeeeeeaaaaahhhhh! Wendy leaps to the side, as Dodrio turns and goes after her. Wendy: Brendy! Help! Brendan: Wendy! (He turns to Ian.) What’s the big idea?! Ian: I ran into someone in my search. Cobalt. Wendy: Eh? Wendy trips and falls to the ground, as Dodrio stands directly over her. Wendy screams and raises her arms to shield herself, as Dodrio uses Fury Attack on her. The Fury Attack cuts through her red hiking gear, revealing black cloth underneath around the shoulders. Ian: Cobalt had said that he was disappointed you didn’t warn him, Wendy. Though it’s hardly surprising. Without GPS to be able to track my phone, there was no way for you to accurately identify where I was going. Especially since I do this kind of thing often. Thank goodness for the Poké Go network having poor reception here. Dodrio stops attacking, remaining to stand over her. Wendy: (In fear) I, I, I don’t know what you’re talking about! Ian: Cobalt was aware that Brandon was heading up there, which means someone had to tell him. It could’ve been someone in his crew. But, you weren’t there when we met Noland, and talked about Fennel Valley and its significance. You had no idea of the connection it had to me. Brendan: Hey, what are you saying?! You can’t just accuse Wendy of… Ian: Then I remembered something that Silver told me. That Giovanni had given Cobalt his own personal assistant to ease his transition to become leader of Team Rocket. A young girl about his age. Wendy is whimpering in fear, then she leans her face down, her face being obscured in shadow. She then starts snickering, and bursts into a maniacal laughter. Wendy: And here I thought there was no way you’d find out! I covered my tracks so well. You never would’ve found me out if Silver wasn’t a blabber mouth. Wendy rolls backwards and pushes off her hands, flipping and landing on her feet. She grabs her red coat, pulling it off and revealing her Team Rocket outfit. She has a black shirt with a red “R” on the front, it being a short sleeve shirt. She’s wearing a white skirt, and sports long white socks on her legs. Her face is now cold and intimidating, relishing in the stunned expressions of the others. She reaches into her pockets, pulling out long white gloves that go up her sleeves. Wendy: I must say, (She puts her gloves on) your attitude of indifference made infiltrating your group so much easier than Master Cobalt originally explained. Brendan: (Heartbroken) Wendy? What are you? Wendy: The name’s Domino. Domino draws a Pokéball, choosing Roselia. Roselia: (Timid) Rose. She is timid at first, then sees Domino’s attire. Roselia becomes instantly aggressive, snarling at Dodrio. Roselia: (Snarling) Seli. Ian: Drill Peck! Dodrio spins at Roselia with Drill Peck. Domino: Poison Sting. Roselia leaps into the air, jumping over Dodrio’s Drill Peck. Roselia releases poison barbs from its flowers, them being larger in size than usual. They strike Dodrio all over his body, specifically in each of his necks. Dodrio drops, coughing and gagging from the attack. Roselia lands at Dodrio’s face, firing a barrage of Poison Stings straight in their faces. Dodrio flails in pain, and drops defeated. Domino: It was easy to gain Brendan’s trust. He was a boy who’s always sought out attention and approval from his father, and acted like a buffoon to get attention. Any form of recognition would’ve been enough, but the more I noticed him, the easier it was. It was sickening to act like a stupid cheerleader for so long. Brendan: (Distraught) Wendy, stop! This isn’t… Domino: But the ace of me joining your little group, was me getting down on my knees and begging. The image of Wendy getting down and begging flashes in Ian’s head, as does the image of Elise doing the same thing. Ian: You based that off Elise. Domino: I pretended to be a reporter and interviewed her about her experience with you, and on how that made her a top class trainer. That tidbit of info was gold, as there was no way for you to know she told anyone that. Roselia, Magical Leaf! Roselia fires dark purple energy leaves, them flying at Ian and Brendan. Ian: Sceptile! X-Scissor! Ian throws the Fast Ball, choosing Sceptile. Sceptile: Scep! Sceptile’s claws glow purple, as it swings them in an X pattern. It blocks some of the Magical Leaf, but the rest of it cuts through Sceptile. Domino: If I had known about your interest in the Fennel Valley, I would’ve been more adamant that we not come here. So, anything else you wanna know? About how right you are? Brendan: Wait! Wendy! Brendan steps forward, reaching out to her. Brendan: (In denial) You, you’re joking right? All those emotions that we had for each other? All those moments we had! Domino: Were meaningful only to you. I did what was needed to in order to appeal to you and keep me in your group. And you made it way too easy. Ian: Leaf Storm! Sceptile arcs its tail around, leaves spiraling around it. Sceptile fires the leaf vortex, as it approaches Domino and Roselia. Domino: I think that’s enough taunting. Ta-ta! Roselia releases Magical Leaf, the leaves forming into a ring as they spin. Leaf Storm collides with Magical Leaf, the leaves obscuring everyone’s vision. When the leaves fade and fall, Wendy and Roselia are gone. Brendan: (In distress) Wendy. WENDY! Brendan runs over to the spot where Domino was, digging through the leaves as if she was buried underneath. Tears roll from his eyes, as Max looks equally betrayed. Max: All this time… Ian returns Sceptile and Dodrio, as he goes over to Brendan. Ian puts his hand on Brendan’s shoulder, as Brendan stops digging. Brendan continues to cry, while Ian looks grim. Ian: I’m sorry. I really wish I was wrong. Brendan shrugs his shoulder, forcing Ian’s hand off as he continues to sob. End Scene Brendan is slumped over at a table, streaking his finger back and forth along it. He is visually depressed, as Max and Scott watch worried. Max: Poor Brendan. I don’t even know what to say. Scott: I don’t think anything you say will help. Wendy tricked and betrayed all of you, but Brendan. He had real feelings for her. It was obvious to see that development each time I met up with you guys. Max: I don’t know why I’m so upset too! I hardly liked her! Scott: But she made Brendan happy. And as his brother, you were just happy that he was happy. It’s all you can ask for in life, is to be happy. Ian leaves his Pokémon with Nurse Joy, as he heads towards the door. Max gets up, startled by this. Max: Where are you going now?! Ian: Into the woods. I need, to meditate. Max: You’re going to meditate?! You should be trying to help Brendan! He’s doing horrible! He needs… Ian: (Guiltily) Something I don’t know how to offer. Don’t worry though. I called someone who can help. Max: Called someone? Who’s number do you have in your phone that can help?! Ian leaves the Pokémon Center, as Max looks dismayed. Brendan pulls out his phone, calling Wendy’s number. Phone: The number you are trying to reach is no longer connected. Brendan hangs up, as he bangs his head against the table. He then gets up, and heads out of the Pokémon Center, slumped over as he does. Max starts to go after him, as Scott stops him. Scott: No. Let him process this a little more. Brendan walks along a trail overlooking a cliffside at sunset, as he stops and looks over it. He moves towards it, when another set of footsteps catches him by surprise. Brendan: Wendy?! Natasha walks the trail, Brendan’s elated expression dropping. Brendan: Oh. You. Natasha: Is that any way to talk? I heard what happened. Brendan: News travels fast. You here to insult me? Natasha: Only for letting it affect you this much. You look horrible. Brendan: Gee, thanks. Natasha: You let your emotions control you too much. You need to have a passive view, not let emotions distract you. Brendan: OH, AS IF YOU’RE ONE TO TALK! YOU LET YOUR FEELINGS OF INADEQUACY CONTROL YOUR PERFORMANCE AT THE GRAND FESTIVAL! YOU LET THE FACT THAT I WAS BETTER THAN YOU MAKE YOU BITTER! Natasha: And I learned from that. Let’s have another battle. See who’s got a better hold of their emotions. Brendan: Oh, you’re on! Natasha and Brendan make it to flat land in front of the Pokémon Center, as Max and Scott come outside. Max: Natasha?! What’s she doing here? Scott: Possibly who Ian called. Why her, though? Max: Natasha is Brendan’s main rival. He just beat her for the first time back at the Grand Festival. Scott: So, if he loses, it’ll be a shock. Natasha: Let’s do it Festival style. Double battle. Brendan: This’ll be quick then. Spinda, Carvanha, don’t fail me now! Brendan throws his Pokéballs, choosing Spinda and Carvanha. Natasha: Roselia. Dustox. Natasha throws her Pokéballs, choosing Roselia and Dustox. Brendan scowls at the sight of Roselia, his anger rising. Brendan: Oh, let’s tear them apart! Spinda, use Water Pulse! And Carvanha, go for Bite! Spinda uses Water Pulse, forming a dome of water. Carvanha hops into the water, swimming through, baring its fangs to bite the other side. Natasha: Toxic. Roselia and Dustox form poison energy spheres, as they fire it into the Water Pulse. The Toxic turns into a liquid and spreads through it, as Carvanha swims straight through it. Carvanha leaps out, oozing from poison. It goes to Bite Roselia. Natasha: Flash. Dustox Flashes a blinding light, stopping Carvanha and causing it to drop to the ground. Brendan scowls, losing his temper. Brendan: What are you guys doing?! Spinda, kick that Roselia with Feint Attack. Spinda: (Concerned) Spin. Spinda spins and disappears, reappearing and kicking Roselia. Roselia allows it, when Spinda bubbles and oozes from poison. Brendan: What?! Natasha: Roselia’s ability is Poison Point. A rose is like a woman. Beautiful to look at, but upon closer examination, they have pricks, spikes and ulterior motives. Despite you seeing the contest potential of the misfits you use, you cannot see past a pretty face. Brendan: Are you seriously lecturing me during a battle?! Take this seriously! Natasha: I am. Are you? Roselia, use Attract. Roselia winks her eyes, as several energy hearts form and float outward. They hit Spinda in the face, its eyes glowing like hearts from infatuation. Roselia does it again to Carvanha, it suffering the same effect. Spinda: (Lovingly) Spin! Carvanha: (Lovingly) Car! Max: Both of them are Male! Brendan: Spinda, Psychic! Carvanha, Ice Fang! Neither Spinda or Carvanha attack, them both staring longingly at Roselia. Natasha: When one is caught up in infatuation, they can’t see anything else. They see what they want to see, and simply bend and sway to gain the affection of their crush. Love comes from digging below the shallow surface of appearance, getting to know who one really is. Tell me, where is Wendy from? Brendan: That’s easy! She’s from, uh… Brendan hesitates, as his face scrunches up to think of an answer. Natasha: What activities does she like? Brendan: (Uncertain) Uh, she likes going to the beach, and watching contests. Shopping. Natasha: Anyone can do those things. What about hobbies? What did she like that made her unique? Brendan starts stuttering, the questions not processing through his mind. Brendan starts grabbing at his hat, Max looks at Brendan pitifully. Max: She’s not holding any punches. Scott: She can’t if she wants to get through. Brendan: I, I don’t… Natasha: She appealed to you, doing only what you wanted and offering ideals and activities that fit to what you were looking for. She didn’t reveal anything deep because she didn’t need to. The deeper you go into a person’s history, the more you understand them, and the more you truly begin to love all of them. Did Wendy ever ask about your family? Besides Max? Brendan: Uh… Natasha: Did she ask why you became a coordinator? Does she know about how much you suffered in your father’s shadow? Brendan: (Angry) SHE DID! She knew that I sought my father’s affection and turned it into a weapon! She gave me the affection, attention, and simulated the love that I desired from him! (Crying) But it was all fake! As fake as that Attract is! Spinda, Teeter Dance! Spinda glows, dancing with Teeter Dance. Roselia, Dustox and Carvanha all sway and dance in confusion, Brendan swaying rhythmically with them. Natasha: Your brain knows that she’s a liar, but your heart still longs for her. This puts you at odds with yourself, causing this state of confusion. You cannot move on, until you say what the conflict in your heart is. Dustox, Moonlight. The sun goes below the horizon, it being nighttime. Dustox flies upward into the air, when it radiates white light. A crescent moon is barely visible in the horizon, the illuminated light covering Brendan’s face, but arches around and leaves his heart in darkness. Brendan drops to his knees, body drooping over like a rag doll. Brendan: I, I loved her. She went from, a simple fangirl who idolized me, to someone who was growing beyond that. Her infatuation was becoming deeper, and mine became deeper as well. I truly thought she loved me. Natasha: Growth is not the same as exposure. She remained perfect, not letting you know what ailed her, always having you as the center of attention. A woman has as much needs as a man, and when the woman doesn’t express it as vocally as the man, then they are hiding something. Dustox, Flash! Dustox releases a powerful flash, with Spinda stopping his Teeter Dance to cover his eyes. Brendan covers his eyes as well, his head in shadows and his heart in the light. Brendan then lowers his arms, letting the light bathe him. Brendan: She was using me. Just to keep a tab on Ian. Someone who she constantly attacked and belittled. The man who gave me this chance to travel and become the best trainer I can! And I let her! Brendan stands back up, a fire in his eyes. Brendan: I let her egg on my selfish desires, and ignore what was happening around me! But that will not happen now! Carvanha, Ice Fang! Carvanha leaps forward, forming energy Ice Fangs. He bites into Roselia, her skidding back afterwards. Natasha: (Smiles) There is constant struggle in love. But fighting can either strengthen it, or obliterate it. Roselia, use Giga Drain! Roselia fires several large streams of green energy, hitting Carvanha and draining his energy. Roselia drains him of all his energy, defeating Carvanha. Natasha: Those who want to use you will try and take everything you have! Your money, your possessions, your ideals, your freedom! It is only those who can resist and break free that can find a chance at happiness again! Roselia, Petal Dance! Dustox, Whirlwind! Brendan: Spinda, Psychic! Spinda remains infatuated, doing nothing. Roselia fires a powerful spiral of pink petals, as Dustox flaps his wings for Whirlwind, increasing Petal Dance’s speed. Spinda is flown through the Petal Dance, being severely scraped up and defeated. Spinda drops at Brendan’s feet, as Brendan gives off a pensive sigh. Brendan: But to those who can’t recognize the problem, they are helpless to escape it. Natasha: That is why you must rely on those who love you for real. They will never lead you astray. Brendan helps Spinda sit up, him upset about losing. Spinda: (Upset) Spin. Brendan: It’s okay. I’m sorry I let that happen. Brendan looks at Natasha, who returns her two Pokémon. Brendan: Thank you, Natasha. Natasha: (Smiles) Thank Ian. He’s the one who called me. Natasha turns and walks off, as Brendan stands. Brendan: Wait! It’s already pretty late. Why not spend the night at the Pokémon Center? Natasha stops, but doesn’t turn to face him. Natasha: No. I am onto my next destination, the Johto contests. Natasha continues walking, towards the crescent moon. Main Events * Wendy is revealed to actually be Domino, a member of Team Rocket. * Domino leaves the group. * Brendan becomes depressed. * Brendan has a battle with Natasha and loses. He accepts what happened to him. * Both Brendan's Spinda and Carvanha are revealed to be Male. Characters * Brendan * Ian * Max * Wendy * Scott * Nurse Joy * Natasha Villains * Team Rocket ** Domino Pokémon * Dodrio (Ian's) * Sceptile (Ian's) * Spinda (Brendan's) * Carvanha (Brendan's) * Bonsly (Wendy's) * Roselia (Natasha's) * Dustox (Natasha's) * Roselia (Domino's) Trivia * Domino is based off the character of the same name from the anime movie Mewtwo Returns. * Looking back, there are several hints that Wendy was truly Domino and part of Team Rocket. ** Domino's hiking attire was based off her first attire in the movie. ** In Vs. Wendy, she ranted about a daydream, mentioning a Lickitung. Cobalt has been the only prominent character in the franchise to own a Lickitung. ** She has stated on multiple occasions that tulips are her favorite flower. This is based off her codename, "Black Tulip." ** She constantly berated Ian, saying there were stronger trainers. Looking back, she was referring to Cobalt. ** In Oops, It's Just Steve Again, the flash drive of data didn't appear until after Wendy passed the main CPU. Her crushing the monitor could be seen as naivety about computers, or hiding the fact of her downloading the data for Cobalt. * Domino is the female Team Rocket member that recruited Brodie in Vs. Salamence. * Domino is the personal assistant that Silver mentioned in Vs. Silver 1. ** Silver never stated the assistant's gender or age. Ian made this fact up to expose her. ** Ian had hoped that Domino would call his bluff, revealing that he was wrong. * Roselia defeating Dodrio revealed just how powerful Domino really was this whole time, as Dodrio defeated Roselia in their first encounter. * Wendy holds the record of being the main travel companion to travel with Ian for the least amount of time, with this episode marking her 31st appearance. * This episode is the only time Natasha's Roselia has appeared in this series. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Battle Frontier Category:Pokémon Tales: Team Rocket